Who's Laughing Now
by iiSLaNDGiiRL1
Summary: Following the events of 6x01 Sookie embarks on a mission to take back control of her life and rid those who wish her harm. Meanwhile the rest of the gang get ready to fight back the Governor and his vendetta towards the vampire race while trying to figure out the danger that is Billith.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there. The sixth season of True Blood has started and even though I am a huge fan, I can't help but disagree on the way some of the storylines are being played out this year. So here is my interpretation of it which is another version of season 6 with a lot of tweaking. So without further adieu.

Oh yeah, these characters DO NOT belong to me. Just having a bit of fun with them.

Ta Ta for now :)

3

This takes place in 6x01 after coming back from Bill's house where Sookie staked him. This is how I would have liked the scene between Eric & Sookie to play out. Enjoy.

Chapter 1

[SPOV]

"You staked him..to save me. I never expected that from you."

"I never expected it from myself." I replied honestly. "Bill's not the only one who's changed. My life is so different from what I thought it'd be." I stepped onto the porch step turning to face him. "I'm not who I thought I'd turn out to be." Looking into his eyes I felt like I was drowning in what is a sea of Eric Northman that ran so deep only those brave enough could see. As vicious and untrustworthy as he could be or was/is, a part of me has always wanted him..s_till_

"Well to me you'll always be the girl in the white dress. The one who walked into my bar." His eyes adverted mine and for a brief moment I saw Eric. My Eric. My sweet, vulnerable, and dangerous viking who stayed with me in my home after being cursed by Marnie. Now here we are after all the shit that's happened with the witches and Lilith/Bill and I still feel...

_[Flashback]_

_"Sookie..Would you still want me?"_

_"I hope I would" I answered after a moment of pondering. "I hope I will, because that day is gonna come soon and I want to be feeling this." Taking his hand in mine I scooted closer. "I want to so bad."_

_[End flashback]_

"I've got it." Snapping out of my thoughts I saw him develop a set of keys from his pocket. He brushed past me entering "his" home holding the door open for me.

"Thanks for walking me home. I would offer you something to drink but I'm all out of True Blood."

"I'll take a pen and paper if you have one." Smply nodding in response I walked towards the drawer at the end of the dining table pulling out a small notepad and pen.

"Thank you." He pulled out a chair taking a seat and getting comfortable before stabbing his wrist with the pen.

"Eric!" I exclaimed. "What in God's name are you doing?"

"Giving you back your home." He said. I wanted to cry. With everything that's going on than and now..he's keeping his word. I watched him as he scribbled something down on paper. "I'll put the official deed to the house in the mail. It's not much," he stood from his seat tearing the page from the pad. "But it's the least I can do."

Smiling appreciatively at him I reached for the paper. "Thank you."

"Stay away from Bill."

"I will." I replied softly taking the paper from him when he turned to walk away. This reminded me of when he decided to leave while still cursed. I ran after him asking him to stay and the rest was history. My feelings for him since than have grown from mere attraction to something more.. I loved him.

"Eric." I called to him placing the paper back onto the table before walking after him.

"Yeah?" He turned his wide eyes filled with hope.

"I-uh.." This is it, if I want him to be in my life than now's the time. _"I want to be with you." _Good_. _Now say it out loud. "I. What I wanted to say was," My gaze drifting away from him ended in the living room on a piece of paper emitting light. Then reality set in. Warlow. I still have a vampire out there who's layed claim onto me before I could even crawl. Who knows how old let alone how strong and powerful he is. Knowing Eric, he would face off against him without a second thought putting his life on the line for me yet again. The thought of him dying because of me is unbearable and if I can help it it will never happen again..ever.

I am going to take care of Warlow. Than when he is out of the picture and it's safe maybe...

"Sookie? Are you alright?"

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I took a step back. "Yes. It's just, I want to be that girl again. The one in the white dress." I hope he'll come to understand when the time comes that I am doing this for him. Eric has risked alot to come to my rescue time and time again. I won't let him this time and if not being with him will keep him out of harm's way than so be it. "I want my life back.." tears were forming ready to fall at the drop of a hat. "..which is why I'm rescinding your invitation to my house."

I stood back watching the door open. Eric was smoothly retracted from the house gliding across the entrance until he stood on the other side of the threshold when the door automatically closed after him.

"Goodnight Miss Stackhouse." He spoke through the window.

"Goodnight Eric." I turned to walk away from the door going back to the dining room. Looking dowm at the piece of paper I couldn't help but feel a little pissed. It shouldn't have to be like this; of course I wanted my house back but I shouldn't be getting it back as a means of protection from other vampires getting in. No more of the usual damsel-in-distress bullshit. I am done living in fear for my life and those I love. I am going to take back my life by any means necessary.

Picking up the paper I held it in my hand staring holes at it. Feeling my anger at the situation my light began to flicker like a lighter. The light became stronger engulfing the piece of paper whole burning to a crisp til there was nothing left. Amused and excited about my new development a smile spread across my face.

This is only the beginning.

So there's the first chapter. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2

[EPOV]

A glimpse of hope. All I ever held onto was a glimpse of fucking hope. Hope that maybe she and I..that we could... I suppose it doesn't matter now. Here I am standing outside her door watching her as she walks away from me. From us yet again. Fucking Sookie.

"What was that all about?" Nora.

"None of your business. Did you dispose of the vehicle?"

"Yeah it's in the swamp. What are we going to do about Bill?"

"We'll find his weakness." I tell her stepping away from the door.

"Can't we just use the fairy?" In a flash I was standing in front of her.

"Sookie stays out of this and we stay away from her from now on. We clear?" I state in a threatening tone. Regardless of the fact that she has rescinded my invitation I will make sure that she is safe. Always.

A sly grin appears on her face. "Eric Northman, you're in love with her."

"In another life."

"I don't know about Bill's weakness, but I think I may have just found yours."

"Nora, my darling sister" I say cupping her face into my hands. "Don't stir this pot." My voice came through cold and demanding. I walked away taking to the sky towards Fangtasia.

••••

Shortly after my arrival Nora landed. "Eric wait." Letting out a breathe I surely didn't need I turned around. "What Nora?"

"Aren't you the least bit concerned about Warlow?"

"No." I answered walking up to the entrance.

"Warlow's presence will likely be as great a threat as Lilith's." At vamp speed she stood in between me and the door. "You saw for yourself that Bill is still well and undead despite having a stake driven through his back. Who knows what abilities he might have. If he is Lilith reincarnated and reunites with her child she will be the death of us. All of us."

"Fuck Lilith." I was getting tired of hearing this blood soaked cunt's name.

"The fate of all vampires including humans are-"

My fangs came down in anger and partly annoyance. "I don't fucking care." I had my hand on the handle when she stirred the pot. "And what of the fairy? Sookie."

"What of her?" My whole body tensed at the mention of her name. Was she trying to use Sookie as leverage on me?

"You can try to lie to yourself all you want but I can see through you Eric." She spoke brushing past me to get in, once we were inside was when we heard Tara's cries of pain.

"What the hell happened here?" On the bar lay Tara in agony while Pam stood beside her holding her hand in comfort.

"They shot Tara, she's not healing." I was at her side in a second taking a look at the wound. "That fucking governor." Removing Tara's hand smoke rose from it as if it was burning her from the inside.

"Bloody hell."

"What did this to her?"

"The police have these new fucking guns. The bullet is still inside her."

I placed my finger into the wound. "What are you doing?" My progeny asked.

"I'm getting it out Pam." Once my finger touched the bullet I felt it burn pulling it back immediately. Searching for something to use I grabbed an empty bottle breaking it in half. "Hold her still." Using the longest sharpest end to scoop out the bullet.

The bullet was lodged in deep but I was able to retrieve it. "What the fuck was that?" Tara asked.

I held the bottle up taking a closer look at it. "It's a silver bullet that emits UV light."

"They fucking did it. The humans are fighting back." Nora's a bit dumbfounded that the humans would actually pull through with their threats.

"What did you expect, they just lie there and take it?" Pam..not so much.

"Well they've never fought back before have they?"

"We had fucking True Blood to keep the peace. Now that the True Blood is gone vampires are screwed."

"I'm not scared of humans." I say coolly staring at the bullet.

"I have never been either, but that was before I saw Tara roasting like a god damn rotisserie! Maybe we should be scared. There's more of them than us and they're pissed. And now they have fucking weapons and they stole all my shit!" Pam was on a rampage turning her rage towards Nora. "And YOU and your fucking authority cronies fucked us!"

"Enough!" I yell throwing the bottle that held the bullet smashing it on the ground. "If the humans want war than we'll give them war." Looking to Nora I demanded she look through the Book of Lilith on some knowledge of what Bill is now.

"I've already been through it forward and backwards-"

"Try again!" Leaving them there I went into my office taking a seat in my chair. I leaned back and closed my eyes. Out of the frying pan and into the fire, that saying actually makes sense now. I've never been in a situation in which I had no control in anything. This feeling of helplessness is very unwelcoming and unwanted.

"With the humans declaring war on your kind I would assume you were charging in now taking heads." A unfamiliar voice spoke.

My eyes opened to see an elderly man standing before me. Then once his scent hit me my fangs snapped down. Fairy. But before I could sink my fangs into him I was sent flying into the wall being held by restraints not visible to my eyes. "Who are you?" I snarled.

"You would do well to retract your fangs Viking. I trust your maker has taught you some form of proper etiquette yes?" I nod in reply. "Excellent. I am going to release you now but do know that one false move on your behalf and I will be the last person you see ever." I nod again watching this stranger intently and with a snap of his fingers I was released and on my feet ready. "My name is Niall Brigant."

My eyes widened in shock. Standing in my office before me was Niall Brigant. King of the Fae. I thought of him as a myth as the fae have been long gone. Godric told me the legends of the fae and their powerful ruler, he has been alive long before I or even Godric walked the earth. "My apologies your majesty." I got down on one knee bowing my head in respect. "Forgive me."

"My presence here is not to quarrel with you Viking. However I have come to ask your assistance."

"Ask or tell?"

A smile graced this his face. "That my dear boy is entirely up to you. Now stand up." He walked towards my desk taking a seat in my chair. I had to suppress the growl in the my chest. "My kin is in danger. A vampire believes that he is entitled to my great granddaughter due to a contract drawn between him and my son."

I nod my head. "Forgive me your Highness but I fail to see what that has to do with me."

"The vampire. Warlow. Do you know him?" I rolled my eyes. Not this Warlow shit again.

"I know _of_ him. From my knowledge he has never been seen." I replied pinching the bridge of my nose. I could've sworn I was suffering from an actual migraine.

"He was last seen on a bridge near by. He murdered my grandson and his wife in search of my great granddaughter."

"If they are royalty why do the reside in the human plane and not within the safety of your own realm with your people?"

"Throughout my years as ruler I've had many enemies in Fairy. This may come as a surprise to you but I am not liked by many."

"You don't say."

Ignoring my snarky remark he continued. "My son thought it best for he and his family to stay hidden among the humans. It kept them safe over the years however, word of my granddaughter spread throughout the supernatural communities when she involved herself with a vampire residing across the cemetery from her."

My head snapped up. How many fairies have I come along who have gone undetected throughout the years until they met that one vampire and unintentionally attracting the attention of all supes? One.

There was a sudden shift in the air which he must have felt as well. "Warlow." He spoke just above a whisper.

"Your Highness?"

"He's here." And just as he appeared he disappeared like he was never there.

**Got carried away with the writing. I was in the zone! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

You guys are awesome with the reviews I appreciate it like a V-addict appreciates vampire blood. Anyway, here's another chapter for you. Please be gentle. ;)

I own nothing.

No beta so all mistakes are mine.

Chapter 3

[SPOV]

_I awoke to the feeling of snow falling softly onto my skin. I was cold but warm enough to be laying out in the snow completely naked covered by..wolf skin? "What the fuck?" I sat up pulling the wolf skin snug around me covering what it could. I sat upon a king sized bed with a wooden headboard covered in wolf skin. _

_"Hello? Eric? If this is your idea of a joke than it's not a very funny one." I climbed off the bed looking for him among the trees. "Ha ha you win. Eric? I'm serious. This isn't funny." I walked along the trees deep into the forest stopping at what was either the start or end of a dirt path._

_"Sookie." Came a whisper riding along the wind. "Sookie."_

_"Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret this?" I asked stepping onto the dirt path. Taking a deep breath I started walking along it. "I am so going to regret this."_

_"Sookie!" Screamed the voice in a panic. I dropped the wolf skin taking off against the wind. If I had payed attention to my surroundings I would have seen that the snow had stopped falling and the light that had shown so brightly quickly faded into the dark the further I ran. But you never pay attention to that stuff when someone is calling for help. That's probably why no one ever lives in those horror movies. "Where are you?" I shouted into the night. I ran faster and faster until I came to a stop at a dock. "What the hell?" I stepped forward cautiously. "Hello?" I looked back at the dirt path but it was gone along with the trees. I was going crazy I was sure of it. _

_"Help." I turned quickly to see a figure kneeling near the edge of the dock. From the sounds of it she was crying, rocking back and forth. If that isn't a sign that something bad is about to go down than I don't know what is. I walked forward slowly watching the water in case Jason or Freddie Kruger decided to pop up. "Hey. Are you okay?"_

_The closer I got the clearer I could see her. She had long blonde hair cascading down her back wearing what looked like a white dress. A white dress with red flowers. _

_The crying grew louder and it was than I realized she wasn't crying. She was laughing. She looked up at me and that's all I needed to confirm that this was a dumbass idea. I took a step back readying my light for a fight when the figure stood. "Don't be so rude Sookie. Don't you want to give me a hug and comfort me?" She asked, a devious smile gracing her face._

_"What do you want from me?" I asked trying to back off of the dock as quickly as I could. She didn't reply. "Stay back! I don't want to hurt you." I yelled but she didn't listen. "I'm warning you."_

_She laughed and took another step. "With what light princess?" _

_"Last chance!" My light flickered until it came out a strong red beam shooting straight at her. When it died down there was nothing left. I fell to my knees feeling drained. _

_"Not bad." I heard her speak behind me. "But it's not good enough." Too weak to defend myself I awaited what I thought would be death at her hands. "Don't be so dramatic. I wouldn't harm you more than I would myself." She sat before me just staring at me like she were studying me._

_"What do you want from me?"_

_"What do you want from me?" She asked repeating my question._

_"I don't want anything from you."_

_"Don't you?"_

_"Can you stop being so fucking cryptic!" _

_Her face became stoic as she leaned towards me. "Sacrifices must be made to becomwhole." _

_"What?" I asked confused. The sounds of bells ringing started to play around us. She grabbed my hands gripping them tightly._

_"Be wary Princess. I shall see you again when the time is right." She spoke before vanishing and I was engulfed in darkness._

••••

The consistent rining of my phone woke me from my strange dream. "Hello?" I answered.

"Sookie Stackhouse I don't know who you think you are. But last time I checked you were still at waitress down at little diner called Merlotte's. And it says here that you have a shift. And in case you've forgotten, that means you serve people food and they give you money."

It completely slipped my mind that I still had a job when I've been trying to stay alive and keep those I love safe these past few days. How selfish of me. "I'm sorry Arlene..I had a rough night." That's one way to put it.

"Well guess what Missy Hangover? That ain't my GD problem!"

"You're right. I'll be right there." The line clicked. Ugh. I did my morning routine skipping out on breakfast and coffee. If I didn't get there soon I would never hear the end of it from Arlene. Stepping outside it hit me that my car has been in the shop since the accident. So I started walking. Arlene can kiss my ass for all I cared I have no other means of transportation.

I was out a mile past my house when I heard the sound of a man groaning. Walking closer I saw a man lying on his back gripping his arm as he groaned in pain. Don't even think about it. Ignore ignore ignore! Nope. Not today. I have a job to get to. But some things are easier said than done. "Oh gosh dang it!" I walked to the wounded stranger. "You okay?"

"No."

"Do you want me to get some help or something?" He shook his head no in response. I looked over and saw that his arm was bleeding. "Listen, I have a first aid kit. Just wait here." I took off back to my house to grab the kit. When I returned he was gone.

_"Be wary Princess." _

"Yeah yeah. Be wary." I grumbled to myself continuing on my way to work.

"Well look who decided to show up."

"I'm sorry I'm late. I don't have a car at the moment so I had to walk." I greeted putting my stuff behind the bar before getting to work.

"I know you only got yourself to worry about Sookie but I got kids."

"I understand Arlene. I promise to do my best to be punctual." I say offering her a smile.

The next 6 hours went by quickly as I threw myself back into work. "I'm heading out ya'll." I waved goodbye to Terry since Arlene's been giving me the stink eye. By the time my shift was over the sun had already set. Shit. I was too busy trying to get to work I didn't think about how I would get home. I pulled out my phone about to call Jason when a red Corvette came to a tire screeching dirt revving stop before me.

The tinted windows rolled down to reveal none other than Eric Northman. "We need to talk. Get in." Before I could tell him to bug off I felt a chill run through me and I felt as if I were being watched. I looked around the lot when I saw a glimpse of the man from earlier today. "Sookie. What is it?"

"Hey!" I yelled over to him waving my hand. But as quick as he was there he disappeared. I ran over to where he was hearing the familiar swoosh of a vampire's entrance. He pushed me behind him sniffing the air.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"I don't know." He grabbed my hand leading me back to his car. "Let's go." I nod in agreement. Once we were settled in the car he took off at a dangerous speed. "Who is Warlow to you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I know it's been a while since my last update and I do apologize for that and for keeping you waiting. So here is a new update. Yes I know it's a short one but I promise to not leave you hanging again. Enjoy.**

Chapter 4

"How do _you_ know about Warlow?" This was exactly what I didn't want, for him to find out. "Did you talk to Jason?"

"I have not spoken to your brother."

Silence consumed us as we turned onto the familiar road to my home. "Eric as much as I appreciate you wanting to help me out and all this is something I have to do on my own. So mind your own business for once and go back to sitting on that ridiculous throne and looking pretty for all the fang bangers at Fangtasia." Once the car came to a stop in my driveway I unbuckled my belt getting out of the car as fast as I could. If I could just get into the house I'll be away from his nagging questions and stubbornness.

But just like he would he beat me to my door. "What are you not telling me Sookie?"

"There's nothing to tell." I scoffed pulling my keys out. "Now would you please move? It's been a long day and I want to get out of these shoes." He stood his ground staring down at me with such intensity in his blue eyes. I stared up at him losing myself in his gaze when I felt that familiar tickle in the back of my mind. He was trying to glamour me.

"Eric what the hell?" I puff out in anger shoving my hands into his chest. "You just tried to glamour me!" In one swift move he had me against my door holding my wrists above my head. "Why can't you just leave it alone?"

"Tell me." His voice was cold sending a shiver down my back. But I'm not going to drag him into a fight that has nothing to do with him and lose him. I can deal with him hating me and not speaking to me as long as he's still around. I can't lose him. Looking up to him defiantly I focused my anger into my hands wishing to repel him away from me. "Do you wish to harm me Sookie?"

"Eric please. I don't want to hurt you."

"Then don't." But it was too late. The energy gathered in my hands couldn't hold any longer and shot out sending him flying into the front yard.

"Eric!" I rushed down my porch steps running to his side. "Eric?" I began shaking him to rouse him. Tears began to form in my eyes; this is the opposite of what I wanted to happen. "Eric please wake up." I begged.

A void appeared quickly making its presence known holding me up by the neck before I could even register it approaching me. When my vision was clear I saw familiar blue eyes, porcelain skin toned and brown eyes. "What did you do to him?" Nora.

"It was an accident." I choked out trying to remove her hands. "I didn't mean to."

"If he does not rise within the next 5 minutes I will be the last-"

A grunt broke us from our reverie as the unconscious body on the ground began to move. Next thing I knew I was dropped onto the ground gasping for air. A void rushed to me catching me by surprise. "Sookie." After getting a grip on things I took his face into my hands pressing my forehead to his and breathing him in. "Are you okay?" I asked checking him for any injuries he may have had.

"I'm fine." He said pulling away slightly. "Vad gör du här Nora?" He asked not looking up at her.

"Du borde vara glad ... Jag dödade henne inte." She spoke placing her hands on hips. "Dock är natten fortfarande ung." She said with a devious smile.

"Du bör lämna. Jag har en del företag att sköta."

"Företag av älva rycka antar jag?"

As they began to bicker in whatever language it was they were speaking I felt a shift around me. Looking out at the tree line heading towards the cemetery I noticed a figure moving. Scanning it with my telepathy I was surprised when I hit a wall. "Eric." I called out to him as the figure came within view.

He had to be the most beautiful man I have ever laid eyes on besides Eric. He looked to be in his mid-thirties I would assume. He had a very regal vibe dressed in the type of clothes you would imagine is worn by royalty. He had long blonde hair tucked behind his ears and piercing blue eyes that reminded me of the sky.

"Step away from my granddaughter Viking." He said with a tone of authority walking closer. What? I watched him get within reach of me. He was so familiar like something in a dream I once had when I was younger yet I had no idea who he was. "You would do well to keep your cold filthy hands to yourself." He said in an icy tone shooting daggers at Nora who growled back in response.

"Your majesty." Eric spoke bowing to said stranger. "Sookie this is Niall Brigant King of all Fae. Your great grandfather." Great..just great.

Translations:

**Vad gör du här Nora?**

What are you doing here Nora?

**Du borde vara glad ... Jag dödade henne inte.**

You should be happy…I didn't kill her.

**Dock är natten fortfarande ung.**

However, the night is still young.

**Du bör lämna. Jag har en del företag att sköta.**

You should leave. I have business to attend to.

**Företag av älva rycka antar jag?**

Business of the fairy snatch I assume?


End file.
